Nurse Rachel
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A sexy one shot for tomfeltonlover1991 thanks for helping me with finding a story :  M for SMUT


**A/N I own nothing! This is for tomfeltonlover1991 thanks for helping me find one of the Puckleberry stories I hope you like**

_Nurse Rachel_

"Fuck this" Puck said as he looked down at the thermomotor that was in his hand. He had a fucking temperature and felt like death. He worked at Burt's repair shop and even though he was a badass he could barely walk let alone fucking fix cars so he called sick into work; he took some panadol and headed straight back to bed… fuck this nose.

Xxxxx

"Where's Noah?" Rachel asked Burt as Kurt and she made their way into the break room at Burt's shop

"Puckerman called in sick today, I thought you would have known being his girlfriend and all" Burt said before taking a massive bite out of her sandwich

"Oh no, Kurt I'm going to go look after him I can't go shopping today" Rachel said before leaving the room

Kurt followed her and caught up with her in the car park

"Maybe you should be a nurse Rachel for the day?" Kurt said with a grin

"Of course I will be, my boyfriend is sick, so I am going to look after him" Rachel said completely missing Kurt's double meaning

"Yes, yes of course you are but maybe you should dress the part? That would definitely cheer Puck up faster" Kurt winked and waited for Rachel to get it

"Oh!" Rachel said after a moment "L-Like a naughty nurse?" Rachel said shyly

"Yep, a private nurse just for Puck" Kurt laughed

"H-How? I don't have an outfit" Rachel said

"Looks like we are going shopping after all" Kurt clapped his hands and pulled Rachel towards his car

Xxxxx

Puck was awoken at 2 in the afternoon by someone knocking on the door, assuming it was his mother coming to check on him he yelled out telling whoever it was that the front door was unlocked. He closed his eyes again and waited until he heard footsteps stop at his open bedroom door before re-opening them to the best site he had ever fucking seen. Rachel, his Rachel, leaning against the frame of the door wearing a naughty nurse outfit, he hair in a tight bun and a 'medical bag' resting over her shoulder

"Mr Puckerman your nurse has arrived" Rachel said sexily

"Fuck yeah" he mumbled in agreement as he watched Rachel slowly make her way to the end of his bed

"I'm here to look after you" Rachel said while licking her lips "Make you feel all better" she purred

Puck sat up slowly before Rachel pushed him down

"Nuh ah baby you need your rest lay down" Rachel said before putting her hand to his forehead to check his temperature, he was warm but the medicine had definitely kicked in so he was feeling a lot better than he was earlier

"Warm" She mumbled to herself

Rachel turned around and went into Puck's bathroom that adjoined to his bedroom and returned with a sponge and a bowl full of warm water

"Sponge bath?" Rachel asked Puck just nodded his head and removed his t-shirt

Rachel dipped the sponge into the bowl and squeezed it out so it wouldn't soak his bed and began to massage his chest with the cloth and prepped kisses all over his face avoiding his lips for the moment

"Baby" Puck moaned in pleasure the water was making him feel so much better and what was even better was that his sexy girlfriend was cleaning him in that fucking poor excuse for an outfit

Rachel pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips before deepening it, she knew he was sick but who cares you only live once and she wanted to make her boyfriend feel better she loved him and she wanted to take care of him

"Love you sexy" Puck moaned into her ear

"Love you to Noah" Rachel replied before pulling back and removing the sponge from his skins and placing that and the bowl of water onto the night stand next to the bed

"I need to make you feel better Noah" Rachel said against his lips

Rachel slid down his body pressing wet kisses on his chest before stopping at his nipple to suck on his nipple ring and to tug at it a little, she continued her assault, and grinned into his chest as she heard he cursing and moaning his pleasure. Rachel kissed all the way down to his boxer's waistband before tugging them down; Puck raised his hips so she could pull them completely off, when Rachel had thrown them on the ground Rachel took his length into her hand stroking it a few times in her hand

"Mmm fuck Rach so good" Puck panted as she began to increase her speed

Rachel kissed the tip of his aching cock before slowly licking a line from the base of his cock right to the tip and began to lick him like a lollipop much to Puck's agreement. Rachel slid him all the way down until his shaft hit the back of her throat and she swallowed causing Puck to moan Rachel began bobbing her head up and down for a few moments before stopping and realising him with a pop

"Feeling better?" Rachel smirked coyly

"Fucking so much better I love your fucking mouth" Puck said before dragging Rachel up so he could kiss her

Puck began to take off her outfit and moaned when he slipped his hand into her panties and felt her dripping

"God I wanna fuck you Rach" He panted into her hair

"A-are you sure Noah? I know you're not feeling the best I don't mind just helping you out" Rachel gestured to her hard on

"Fuck off I have never left you unsatisfied and I don't plan on starting now" Puck said "Climb on babe"

Rachel moaned and slowly removed her panties leaving her in nothing but her nurse's cap on her head and her fuck me heels, she grabbed his cock and began to rub it up and down her soaked slit before pushing in

"Don't do anything Noah let me take care of you" Rachel panted and began to rock her hips in a figure eight. Puck just moaned and watched Rachel's tits bounce up and down as she began to lift herself up and then down on to his hard cock.

"Oh god" Rachel moaned before increasing the pace

Puck began to chant her name over and over again which was a sign that he was extremely close. Rachel began to play with her clit and Puck nearly lost it there watching his girlfriend playing with herself while riding his cock

"So close Noah" Rachel panted

Rachel increased the speed before placing her hands onto his chest to steady herself, Puck felt his girlfriend tighten and then come all over his cock and then he followed suite shouted her name

After a few moments Rachel got off of Puck and looked at him with heavy eyes

"All better?" Rachel asked before kissing him gently

"Hmm" Puck responded grabbing Rachel into his side and already falling asleep

**A/N I hope u like it tomfeltonlover1991 I haven't done a one shot where one of them has been sick before so I hope you like thanks :)**


End file.
